Un alma herida
by pome-chan
Summary: Hola! Casi al cumplir un año sin dar señales de vida dejo reeditado éste último capítulo con la promesa de actualizar en una semana. Gracias por comprender!
1. Te rendirás?

Un alma herida

**NA:** Konichiiwa! bienvenidos sean a mi primera historia de Rurouni Kenshin! Esta historia se encuentra ubicada al final de la historia del anime, ya que, en cuanto a la parte sentimental, dejo mucho que desear ¬ ¬). No les diré muchos detalles pues ya los irán descubriendo a medida que vayan leyendo, no soy muy misteriosa !.

**Disclaimer:** bueno, pues, es obvio que esta serie no me pertenece, porque sino no me estaría haciendo una autocrítica verdad?

Bueno, ya no los aburro más... a la historia... **0**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1: "Te rendirás?"**

El sol en la frontera iluminaba todo Tokio desde su dominio, llegando hasta cada rincón de la ciudad, invadiendo la madrugada con un intenso calor que sólo era el anticipo de lo que se esperaba para el mediodía y el atardecer. Claramente indicaba que el verano había llegado, dejando apenas un vago recuerdo de la primavera en la vegetación de sus alrededores.

Sin importar las condiciones climáticas ni el peso que ejercía las bolsas y paquetes que yacían en sus manos, un ex vagabundo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles que albergaban a los comerciantes de la zona.

"**Mmm creo que ya esta todo"** exclamó Kenshin observando la lista de compras que tenia en su mano simultáneamente, rogando por no olvidar nada de lo que estuviera allí escrito. **"Eso espero, no me gustaría que la señorita Kaoru se enfadara conmigo" **se dijo a sí mismo recordando a la jovencita. No era que tuviera miedo de que al enfadarse lo golpeara o insultara, mas bien era porque quería complacerla al hacer cada uno de sus quehaceres perfectos, porque al final de ello ella le regalaba una de sus tan encantadoras sonrisas que hacía que el esfuerzo valiera la pena. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar que de su rostro surgiera una sonrisa al pensar en esas cosas, no podía evitar que siempre ella ocupara sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, en sus acciones, en los anocheceres y en los amaneceres, siempre... Más sin embargo... el Rurouni nunca sobrepasaba los límites. Si bien le gustaba recordar la belleza de Kaoru y el ser puro que existía en ella, nunca se puso a pensar en la relación que mantenían. Sólo eran "amigos" debido a que se protegían mutuamente y hablaban abiertamente de sus penas y sufrimientos. Eso fue cierto cuando él tan solo era un huésped en el doyo Kamiya y Kaoru, la persona bondadosa y de buen corazón que lo albergó. Pero al haber pasado ya dos años de convivencia, el haber atravesado juntos todas esas batallas, el compartir sus preocupaciones y sus responsabilidades, el adueñarse de la lucha del otro, hizo que ese lazo se fortaleciera a tal punto que cada uno vivía para el otro. Al olvidarse de uno mismo, abandonando el egoísmo, para vivir y ser feliz junto y para el otro. La mayor prueba de ello fue la culminación de la batalla de Kenshin contra Shishio. Kenshin siempre había luchado para proteger al otro sin importarle el ser gravemente lastimado o incluso muerto si con ello se llevaba la victoria. Pero esta vez, deseó con todas sus fuerzas vivir, vivir y volver junto a Kaoru, porque ella lo estaba esperando y él se lo había prometido. Deseó más que nunca volver para ser feliz junto a su querida Kaoru. Pero aunque ella supo aceptar ya hace mucho tiempo sus sentimientos por él, Kenshin aún no los asimilaba, los evadía completamente, sin saber que de esa forma estaba lastimando gravemente el corazón de Kaoru. Pero ella a pesar de sus heridas seguía brindándole su amor incondicional, sin esperar nada a cambio, aún sabiendo que con ello su alma se estaba desgarrando de a poco. Ignorando todo esto el ex vagabundo siguió su rumbo hacia el doyo.

**Consultorio del Dr. Genzai **

Dos jovencitas se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del consultorio, tomaban te tranquilamente pues al parecer no habían pacientes a quienes atender.

"**_Ya Megumi! Te digo que me encuentro perfectamente bien!"_** decía una apenada Kaoru tratando de evadir a su amiga, que no hacía otra cosa más que inspeccionarla, buscando en ella alguna señal o indicio de enfermedad.

"**_Niña boba"_** soltó bruscamente la doctora mientras se sentaba en su lugar rendida **_"por supuesto que no te encuentras bien! Sólo mírate! Tienes ojeras y un semblante fatigado! Dime te has estado alimentando adecuadamente?"_**

"**_Ho, ha? Claro que si Megumi.."_** respondió nerviosa mirando como era regañada como a una hermanita menor.

"**_Entonces no has descansado bien, verdad? Algo te ha estado preocupando?"_** continuó reclamando Megumi, pero cambiando drásticamente de actitud al pronunciar lo siguiente, con cierta maldad**_ "Es sobre Kenshin?"_**. Ante esto Kaoru no pudo más que agachar su mirada, pero el semblante de la doctora ahora cambio a uno de preocupación. Siempre que se hacía mención de Kenshin ella se sonrojaba o sonreía nerviosamente pero nunca se espero recibir esa mirada de tristeza. **_"Sucede algo malo Kaoru?"_**

"**_Es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí, veras... he tomado una decisión y... q-quiero tener tu aprobación, es muy importante para mi..."_** confesó seriamente Kaoru, haciendo que Megumi adoptara la misma postura.

"**_De qué se trata?" _**preguntó.

"**_Es en cuanto a mi relación con Kenshin, tú sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos hacia el Megumi y que, desafortunadamente, no soy correspondida"_** Megumi estuvo a punto de interrumpir cuando la determinación de Kaoru la hizo callar **_"...permíteme terminar! Es la realidad y aunque me duela tengo que aceptarlo!"_** lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos zafiros **_"Todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros sólo acaba con confirmármelo! Ante sus ojos sólo soy una hermana para él, él jamás... me vera como a una mujer, siempre seré una niña, la cual lo único que provoca en él es ternura, protección... compasión... snif... c-compromiso..."_** la doctora miraba horrorizada como el dolor se intensificaba en la niña con cada palabra **_"yo... jamás ocuparé ese lugar en el corazón de Kenshin pero... pero... aún así quiero que alguien lo haga, aunque no pueda ser yo... quiero que él sea feliz... Y de algo estoy segura, cuando esa persona llegue yo no voy a interferir."_**

"**_Kaoru? Qué tratas de decirme?"_** logró interrogar la doctora.

"Debo olvidarme de él, enterrar el amor que siento y verlo como a un simple amigo, debe de llegar el día en que orgullosa pueda decir ya no lo amo, debo poder!" afirmó con gran entusiasmo sin medir el contenido en sus palabras.

"**_Acaso te volviste loca! Vas a rendirte así como así! Esa no es la Kaoru Kamiya que conozco! Ella nunca se rendiría!"_** exclamó furiosa Megumi mientras se colocaba de pie y enfrentaba a su compañera.

"**_No puedo obligarlo a que me ame!"_** estas palabras dejaron helada a la doctora **_"Él no tiene la culpa de que yo sienta esto por él... siempre hago lo mismo..."_**

"_**De qué hablas Kaoru!"**_

"**_Si, siempre lo hago, desde el momento en que lo conocí, le pedí que se quedara conmigo y así lo hizo. Cuando le regalé mi cinta de cabello, él la aceptó. Cuando le hice prometer que volveríamos juntos a Tokio, lo cumplió. Siempre cumpliendo mis caprichos! Siempre! Es por eso que el no puede verme más que como a una niña!"_** esta vez, Kaoru ya no intentó evitar que las lagrimas surcaran ferozmente sus mejillas. Mientras Megumi escuchaba anonada la declaración de su amiga.

"P-pero esta vez... no voy a intervenir con el destino, he sido una total egoísta al forzar a Kenshin a quedarse a mi lado, pero... en cuanto a sus sentimientos no pienso cometer el mismo error, no lo haré..., no se lo merece..."

"**_Estas hablando como si no valieras nada!"_** la cortó bruscamente la doctora **_"Kenshin no hizo ningún sacrificio al cumplir con todas esas promesas! Lo hizo con gusto! Porque en el fondo él deseaba lo mismo Kaoru! Sintió lo mismo que tú para formar esos pactos! Sintió lo mismo!"_**

"**_Eso no es cierto! Si hubiera sido así él habría vuelto a salvo de todas las batallas sin que yo se lo pidiera..."_** Kaoru a duras penas logró terminar de decir aquello al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir, calmándose repentinamente

"**_Pero eso nunca lo sabremos, verdad?"_** dijo en un tono dulce Megumi, al finalmente comprender la situación de Kaoru. Kenshin amaba a Kaoru, de eso estaba segura la doctora, pero no lo demostraba y al parecer nunca lo haría.

"Y yo no estoy dispuesta a esperar más tiempo para averiguarlo. Gracias por escuchar y.. por comprenderme..." dijo Kaoru pacíficamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse.

"No tienes porqué darlas Kaoru, pero aún así ... te deseo mucha suerte..." respondió Megumi con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, la cual se desvaneció en cuando la joven abandonó el lugar. "Ja! Jamás pensé darte la razón en algo niña, pero...comprendo totalmente tu cansancio Kaoru y es por eso que pienso que debes dejar de luchar. Es el turno de Kenshin para actuar en esta relación, y si tu indiferencia no logra que reaccione ya nada lo hará..."

Mientras tanto Kaoru se dirigía hacia el dojo, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y seguramente Yahiko y Sanosuke se enfadarían mucho con ella si no llegaba a tiempo, pues Kenshin es tan caballeroso, que no permite que nadie toque una pizca del alimento sin que ella estuviera presente. Una nostálgica sonrisa surco su rostro al recordar al Rurouni, iba a ser muy difícil dejar de amarlo si nisiquiera podía alejarlo de su mente.

Repentinamente fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ensordecedor grito a unos cuantos metros delante de ella. Allí se veía a una madre con su pequeña hija prácticamente tiradas en el suelo muertas del miedo ya que cerca de tres personas encapuchadas las estaban apuntando con sus espadas.

"Entréganos todo el dinero que tengas! RÁPIDO!" gritó uno de ellos violentamente. Sin lugar a dudas se trataban de bandidos, sigilosamente Kaoru tomó una rama bastante gruesa del suelo, la cual le serviría de arma y se preparaba para atacar cuando una ráfaga azul se hizo presente, en un solo parpadeo. Al abrir los ojos, la kendoka pudo ver a las tres personas inconscientes en el suelo. Y frente a ellos un joven espadachín quien ayudaba a la mujer y a la niña a ponerse de pie.

"Muchísimas gracias joven! No sé que hubiera hecho sin usted!" agradecía con lagrimas en los ojos la mujer, abrazando fuertemente a su pequeña.

"No tiene porque darlas señora, cualquier persona habría hecho lo mismo..." dijo lentamente volteando "... o incluso creo que lo iban a hacer... no es así señorita?". Kaoru quedó paralizada, se estaba refiriendo a ELLA! "pero hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte si la hubiera dejado actuar, habrían sido tres contra uno y eso no lo podía permitir." Finalizó mirando a Kaoru fijamente, manteniendo una sonrisa en todo momento. La joven continuaba quieta sin poder dejar de admirar al joven que tenía en frente. era de contextura mediana, su cabello corto era castaño y poseía unos ojos azules soñadores, deberían tener más o menos la misma edad. Pero más que nada Kaoru estaba sorprendida por la técnica que utilizó el muchacho, fue tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz y tan ágil como una águila en pleno vuelo, definitivamente no se trataba de un espadachín común, éste poseía una gran habilidad. Incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, Kaoru observó anonada como el joven desapareció de su vista tan rápido como llegó, nisiquiera alcanzó a preguntar su nombre... pero esa sonrisa... jamás la olvidaría.

**Doyo Kamiya**

"Mmmm... Kenshin... eto ta delicioso!" decía un atragantado Sanosuke mientras que ingería uno o dos bolas de arroz cada vez que habría la boca.

"Si..." apoyó Yahico"no hay duda de que Kenshin nunca perderá su buena mano, pero no habría problema en que le prestaras la otra a la fea, a ver si así logra cocinar algo comestible jajaja"

"TE ESCUCHE YAHICO!"

Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahico voltearon horrorizados hacia la entrada de la cocina y sus rostros empalidecieron al ver la dueña de tan característica voz. Yahico ya se estaba preparando para comenzar a correr.

"Pero nada hará que se arruine mi día" todos quedaron paralizados al ver la reluciente sonrisa en el rostro de Kaoru, más llena de vida que nunca, mientras ésta se dirigía a sentarse tranquilamente para comenzar a ingerir sus alimentos, ignorando totalmente el insulto de su discípulo.

"N-no v-vas a golpearme?.." preguntó un poco temeroso, pero aún manteniendo su guardia, el pequeño Yahico.

"No." Fue la simple respuesta de su maestra, un silencio sepulcral se formó en la sala.

"Kenshin yo la detengo mientras tú le tomas la temperatura!" exclamó Sanosuke mientras era seguido por su amigo.

"P-pero que hacen?..." preguntó Kaoru mientras era examinada, ya un poco cansada pues era la segunda vez en el día que la consideraban enferma, claro está que en ambas fueron por razones muy diferentes. "Ya basta, quítenme las manos de encima.. me encuentro perfectamente bien chicos!" y les concedió otra sonrisa.

"Esta segura Señorita Kaoru? No desea que le haga un te o algo?" preguntó un preocupado Kenshin.

"No, de veras que me encuentro muy bien..." el tono de dulzura utilizado en la jovencita hizo que el Rurouni le creyera ciegamente, sin lugar a dudas.

"Se puede saber que es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor hoy?" interrogó aún desconfiado Sanosuke mientras que Yahico asentía a su pregunta.

Kaoru lo miró un poco dudosa pero finalmente sonrió, una vez más y con un poco de picardía "Eso mi querido Sanosuke... es un secreto..." una vez más todos quedaron paralizados por la respuesta "Ahora vamos a comer, si? Si no se nos va a enfriar y sería una pena pues ha de estar delicioso!" Todos accedieron sin chistar, aunque a Sanosuke y a Yahico aún les picaba la curiosidad. Al notar esto Kenshin intentó tranquilizarlos "vamos chicos, no tiene nada de malo que la señorita Kaoru tenga un buen día, no lo creen?". De la cabecita del Rurouni surgió una gota al ver como sus intentos por tranquilizar a sus amigos fue en vano, pues continuaban dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Kaoru, sin que esta les diera importancia.

**Por la tarde...**

"Yahico!".

El susodicho paró de entrenar para prestarle atención a quien lo llamaba. "Dime Kenshin."

"Has visto a la señorita Kaoru?"

"mmm oh, si hace un momento salió, dijo que iba hacia el akabeko a visitar a Tae. " respondió el niño un poco confundido, siempre que Kaoru salía sola se aseguraba primero de avisarle a Kenshin hacia donde se dirigía y a que hora volvería para que este no se preocupara. Era extraño que no se lo haya dicho pero creyó que simplemente Kaoru llevaría demasiada prisa para ello o que quizás Kenshin se encontraría ocupado en ese momento, y le restó importancia.

"Oh ya veo..." dijo Kenshin un poco desilusionado.

"Sucede algo Kenshin?..."

"No, es solo que, se supone que hoy ibamos a..." dentro de su mente trataba de buscar una explicación lógica a ello "no, no es nada importante Yahico, olvídalo..." y así se marchó hacia la cocina dejando a un confundido Yahico tras él. Se suponía que este día, por ser el día libre de Kaoru, saldrían a caminar por la ciudad, era un paseo que hace tiempo tenían planeados hacer, sólo ellos dos. "No, no debo preocuparme, seguramente a la Señorita Kaoru simplemente se le olvidó, ya habrá otro día en el que podamos salir." Y se dispuso a limpiar el almacén de la cocina para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde, no tenía más quehaceres que realizar pues los había terminado en la mañana con la ilusión de salir a caminar con su querida Kaoru por la tarde.

--------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les esté gustando esta historia, como ya verán soy principiante, así que acepto todo tipo de comentarios y consejos que puedan ayudarme o estimularme, dependiendo de ello continuaré con esta historia. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, claro está si recibo reviews. Chao!


	2. EL misterioso vagabundo

Konichiiwa! Estoy felizzzzzz! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad no tenía esperanza de recibir más de uno, pero en verdad se los agradezco! En verdad me subieron el ánimo!.

Kaoru-dono18 y belglez muchísimas gracias por sus ánimos y por su apoyo! La quiero un montón!

Myks, Muchas gracias por tus consejos amiga, los tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante, ya cambié la forma de escribir Yahiko como te darás cuenta, gracias por avisarme de ello, que vergüenza!. En que me estoy saliendo del personaje de Kaoru no voy a negártelo, tienes toda la razón. Y lamento mucho haber dado la idea de que quizás Kaoru no ama a Kenshin con todo su corazón, en realidad esa no era la idea, ella simplemente quiere olvidarse de él y alejándose es una buena manera, pero aún así lo sigue amando, es por ello que quiere alejarse de él pero sin lastimarlo, espero que me entiendas...Y muchísimas gracias por tu bienvenida! Huau! No sabes el orgullo que me da formar parte de ese grupo///

Sango Hiraikoutsu: gracias por tu review! Jaja, pues a pesar de lo que dices me encanta que me cuentes un poco de voz en los reviews chica! Sí, yo también creo que es la serie más espectacular de todas, pero lamentablemente no he visto Seisouhen, he tratado de evadir las partes melancólicas, y soy bastante llorona! pero estoy segura de que mi curiosidad no va a dar para más y en cualquier momento me la voy a mirar! Jaja. Gracias por tus ánimos y ya verás como tus deseos se van a cumplir más adelante! Ya mismo te voy a agregar al msn, tú también puedes hacerlo! Es la misma dirección de email que está aquí sólo que en lugar de yahoo es hotmail (no tengo grandes ideas para crear una nueva dirección !).

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos, ahora les dejo el próximo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten!

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece!

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: "El misterioso vagabundo"**

"Oh Kaoru! Has tomado una decisión muy difícil amiga! Estas segura de poder llevarla a cabo?" preguntaba una sorprendida y preocupadísima Tae. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas del establecimiento, la dueña del lugar se había dado un descanso para escuchar a su angustiada amiga.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Pero no será un gran cambio, seguiré tratando con amabilidad a Kenshin solo..." dudo Kaoru en continuar.

"Sólo que trataras de no permanecer tanto tiempo a solas con él, verdad?" continuo por ella la mujer.

"Así es, debo desacostumbrarme a su compañía, de hecho... en este preciso instante acabo de hacerlo, pero dudo mucho que Kenshin se haya dado cuenta de ello." Terminó desilusionadamente, a veces Kenshin podía ser tan despistado, pero lo que la niña no sabia es que esto no había ocurrido en esta ocasión.

"Supongo que es lo mejor, no crees?..." Tae iba a continuar hablando cuando vio que un nuevo cliente ingresaba al local "lo siento Kaoru, debo trabajar..." Kaoru sólo le dirigió una mirada de comprensión a su amiga y se dispuso a tomar de su tasa de te, pero repentinamente se sintió atraída por la conversación llevada a cabo entre Tae y un joven a sus espaldas.

"Oh lo lamento, pero ya no hay mesas disponibles, a estas horas el local es fuertemente concurrido..." se disculpó Tae apenada frente a tan apuesto caballero.

"Oh, ya veo... creo que entonces me sentaré en la barra..." dijo él. Ignorando conocer la vos del joven, Kaoru no dudo ni un minuto en voltearse para intervenir en la conversación.

"Si gusta puede sentarse conmigo, la mesa es demasiado grande para mi sola..." dijo amablemente junto a una sonrisa para brindarle confianza al muchacho. Pero al verlo con más atención supo quien era en realidad.

"Oh, si, es usted muy amable señorita..." respondió sonriente el joven de ojos azules mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos de la mesa, quedando así en frente de Kaoru, quien no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Entonces tomaré su orden, dígame, que desea?..." se dispuso a anotar Tae

"mmm pues, me gustaría una tasa de te y una rebanada de pastel si puede ser y, oh! Y lo mismo para la señorita,.."Kaoru estaba a punto de rehusarse pero entonces el joven la miró de frente evitando que pudiera decir una sola palabra "será mi agradecimiento por brindarme su mesa!"

"Muy bien, enseguida les traeré su orden!" dijo la mujer en dirección a la cocina muy entusiasmada"Vaya! Que suerte que tiene Kaoru!". Dejándolos a solas.

"No debió molestarse, cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar..." logró finalmente hablar una apenada Kaoru.

"No lo creo así señorita, no cualquier persona habría tenido la confianza de invitar a su mesa a un total desconocido y que además porta una espada, es usted muy valiente!" contestó sonriente como siempre. Su actitud hizo relajar por completo a Kaoru, se notaba de que se trataba de un joven sumamente agradable.

"Pero esta no es la primera vez que lo veo... usted es el hábil espadachín que protegió a esa señora y a la niña esta mañana, no es así?"

"Oh! Pero veo que si lo recuerda! Así es señorita..."

"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya" lo interrumpió ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo "mucho gusto!" el muchacho quedo bastante sorprendido por la confianza y amabilidad de la muchacha, pero sólo internamente ya que su rostro no lo demostró en ningún momento, aún conservaba su sonrisa.

"Lo mismo dijo Señorita Kaoru, mi nombre es Sójirou Shinomori, es un placer conocerla" y tomó su mano delicadamente, notando la suavidad y la calidez de la misma "En verdad es una persona muy confiada, es muy dulce y amable, como una niña inocente...". Pronto Tsubame llegó a la mesa con sus ordenes y las colocó cuidadosamente sobre la misma, completamente sonrojada por el apuesto y amable caballero que acompañaba a Kaoru. Ambos se encontraban charlando muy amenamente sobre lo sucedido en la mañana, en realidad Sójirou no era muy comunicativo, pero era imposible estarlo junto a Kaoru, quien era realmente sociable.

"En verdad fue increíble! Posee una habilidad sorprendente Señor Sójirou!" comentaba alegremente Kaoru, en verdad había quedado impactada por la buena acción del joven, había quedado simplemente maravillada y se sentía realmente feliz de haberlo encontrado una vez más y de conocer aún más increíbles facetas de él.

"En realidad no fue nada Señorita Kaoru.." esto no podía estar pasando, se estaba sintiendo ¿apenado, no, eso era imposible, él no experimentaba tales emociones, aunque había intentado experimentar las más sencillas como la felicidad o la tristeza, no lo había conseguido, pero esta jovencita estaba provocando eso? En realidad en todo el viaje como vagabundo que había estado realizando en estos seis meses no había podido relacionarse con ninguna persona, no lo creía necesario, pero ella era diferente, era una persona sumamente especial y eso lo asustaba un poco. Por eso mismo decidió que era tiempo de marcharse y se levantó.

"Disculpe, pero creo que ya es hora de irme Señorita, con su permiso me retiro..." tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, aún sabiendo que había provocado el desconcierto en su acompañante por el repentino cambio de actitud.

"Espere!..." la joven lo tomó de su manga obligándolo a detenerse y voltear "... si tan solo es una vagabundo es evidente de que no tiene un lugar donde quedarse. Sabe? Soy dueña de un doyo no muy lejos de aquí, si usted gusta puede quedarse en él el tiempo que guste, que le parece?" el joven demostró lo que pareció ser desconcierto en sus ojos para Kaoru, aunque solo fue una fracción de segundo, incluso dudó en si recibir o no la propuesta.

"En verdad se lo agradezco Kaoru pero... no estoy seguro de quedarme mucho tiempo en Tokio..." respondió sonriente, tratando de no herir los sentimientos de la muchacha, más sin embargo ella continuó con su amable sonrisa y tierna mirada.

"Ya veo, pero... aún así..." dijo extendiéndole un pequeño papel con algo escrito ".. conserve la dirección de mi doyo por si cambia de opinión, o si solo gusta pasar allí las noches durante su estancia en Tokio, será bien recibido..." y él lo recibió delicadamente, ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa, tan sincera como jamás podría haber sido.

"Lo tendré en cuenta Kaoru, me gustó mucho su compañía, espero volver a verla en otra ocasión!" y fue él quien ahora extendió su mano a modo de despedida hacia ella y ella, sin dudarlo ni un momento y mirándolo a los ojos, la acepto.

"Lo mismo digo, hasta pronto" y no lo perdió de vista hasta que este salió por la puerta del Akabeko.

"Haaa! Kaoru no puedo creer la suerte que tienes!" Kaoru se asustó frente al grito de entusiasmo de su amiga, quien tenía una mirada llena de estrellitas junto a una sonrojadísima y sonriente Tsubame. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada debido a las miradas de asombro de los demás clientes y, cabizbaja, se llevo a ambas hacia la cocina.

"Es por eso que a pesar de tu situación con Kenshin estabas tan contenta hoy! Ya habías conocido al apuesto joven en la mañana!" Tae no dudó en argumentar, haciendo que el rostro de Kaoru se pusiera de todos los tonos posibles.

"E-eso no es cierto Tae... y-yo solo... quedé sorprendida por la habilidad de Sójirou, eso es todo..."

"Pero Kaoru, incluso lo llama por su nombre, no cree que se tomaron mucha confianza en muy poco tiempo?"interrumpió la pequeña Tsubame, haciendo que Kaoru dejara de considerarla sólo como a una niña, en verdad se estaba dando cuenta de demasiadas cosas para su edad.

"Haaaaaaa!0" (esa fue Tae -!)

"Muy bonito! No?" se escuchó una irónica vos a sus espaldas.

"Yahiko!" preguntó alarmada Kaoru frente a su alumno, ya que en ningún momento había detectado su presencia en el lugar "pero qué haces aquí?"

"Eso es lo de menos mi querida Kaoru" le interrumpió Tae tomándola por los hombros "ahora cuéntanos, como es que conociste a semejante galán, he?"

"TAE!"

Pero a pesar de lo intentos de Kaoru Tae continuaba diciendo lo afortunada que era y lo pícara que se había vuelto al ofrecerle alojarlo en su casa, en verdad sería una laaaaaaaaaarga tarde.

**En el doyo...**

"Hoooola Kenshin! Qué haces aquí tan solito, he?" gritó Sanosuke entrando al doyo junto a la Doctora Megumi. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

"Hola Sanosuke! Buenos tardes Señorita Megumi!" saludó el susodicho amablemente como siempre mientras terminaba de regar las plantas del jardín.

"Buenas tardes Kenshin!" respondió la doctora "Y Kaoru?"

"La señorita Kaoru se encuentra en el Akabeko, Yahiko también fue hace poco allí, estoy seguro de que no tardaran en llegar." Respondió el vagabundo con un dije de tristeza tras su sonriente rostro.

"Ya veo, pues entonces la esperare, quiero ver con mis propios ojos ese tan buen carácter del que me contó el cabeza de pollo! Jaja!" inmediatamente asomaron por encima de su cabeza las tradicionales orejas de zorro.

"Dejare pasar por esta vez tu comentario Doctora Zorra..." dijo un poco fastidiado Sano recibiendo una mirada matadora por parte de la doctora "... pero dime Kenshin, no pudieron averiguar la razón del tan buen humor de Kaoru?"

"Yo no le veo lo extraño Sano, no es la primera vez que Kaoru goza de buen humor, de hecho siempre fue una chica muy entusiasta, no es tan raro verla sonreír casi todo el tiempo" respondió Kenshin, tratando de no dejarse llevar por los comentarios de su amigo.

"Eso no te lo voy a discutir, pero lo que más me extraña es que no haya querido decirnos que fue lo que paso..." respondió Sano sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada.

Mientras tanto Megumi se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos "Esto es muy extraño, acaso actúa tan bien frente a los demás como para que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su tristeza? ó... es que en realidad se siente muy feliz por algo?... no, eso no puede ser..."

"Bueno, pues será mejor que me ponga a hacer la cena, con permiso..." y así Kenshin se dirigió hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por la doctora."Permíteme ayudarte Kenshin..". dejando sólo a Sanosuke.

"Vaya.. la doctora también está muy extraña el día de hoy... será que acaso sabe algo?" pero sus sospechas fueron interrumpidas por unas voces que se acercaban.

"Oh vamos Yahiko, si tú hubieras visto lo mismo que vi yo también habrías quedado asombrado...fue simplemente increíble!". Kaoru y Yahiko se encontraban de vuelta en el doyo, al parecer el chico le estaba reclamando algo a su maestra. Pero ella, simplemente, no podía dejar esa actitud soñadora que había adoptado desde la mañana.

"Pero esa no es razón para idolatrarlo de esa manera Kaoru..." exclamó malhumorado Yahiko mientras cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos en señal de ofensa "...Kenshin a hecho eso y mucho más!"

"No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso Yahiko!" pero Kaoru, lejos de enfadarse sólo se desconcertó un poco por la indirectas del muchacho "Oh! Buenas tardes Sano!" saludó notando la presencia del luchador en su doyo "Llegaste hace mucho?"

"No en realidad, acabo de hacerlo..." esta iba a ser una oportunidad perfecta para ver hasta donde llegaba el buen humor de la kendoka "vine con Megumi, ella se encuentra en la cocina en este momento con Kenshin y a solas" clavando su mirada en la más mínima reacción que pudiera tener. Ésta sintió un pequeño malestar recorrerle la espalda y erizarle los bellos, pero no fue notado por el luchador, el cual quedó impactado por esto, pues la pasibilidad no abandonaba a la muchacha.

"Ya veo..." dijo pacíficamente haciendo que Sano se diera de bruces contra el suelo"...bueno iré a tomar un baño, nos veremos en la cena..." y así sólo quedaron Sano y Yahiko en la entrada viendo como Kaoru se iba en dirección contraria a donde estaba Kenshin.

"PERO ES QUE ACASO ESTE MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO!" gritó un desesperado Sano arrancando los cabellos de su cabeza, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de que era al único que le había afectado aquello, pues Yahiko continuaba impasible pero con una mirada determinante y fija por donde Kaoru se había ido.

"Hey! Mocoso! Y a ti que te sucede ahora?"

"Sanosuke! Ya se la razón por la cual se encuentra de tan buen humor Kaoru!"

"CÓMO!"

**En la cocina...**

"Oye Kenshin, te encuentras bien?"

"Oh? Oh! Si Señorita Megumi me encuentro bien, porque lo pregunta?" la respuesta era obvia, pues el Rurouni no le había dicho ni media palabra desde que comenzaron a hacer la cena y éste la hacia prácticamente por inercia, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno es que te encuentras algo distraído, hay algo que te preocupe?" preguntó preocupada la doctora, temiendo que la actitud de Kaoru estuviera hiriendo a Kenshin.

"No, en lo absoluto Señorita Megumi, la cena ya se encuentra casi lista, podría colocar la mesa por favor?"

"Oh! Si, por supuesto...". Pero, repentinamente, un fuerte grito se dejó escuchar en todo el doyo.

"QUÉ!"

"mmm? Ese fue Sano?" preguntó un incrédulo Kenshin, no sabía de que alguien pudiera alcanzar semejante volumen de voz, nisiquiera Kaoru podría hacerlo.

"Ese tonto cabeza de pollo! Qué pretende hacer gritando de ese modo? Matarnos de un susto acaso!" dijo amenazadoramente

"O-OTRO HOMBRE!" Yahiko tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para taparle la bocota a Sano.

"Ya! Cierra la Boca! Acaso quieres que Kenshin te escuche!"

"Como quieres que me calme después de la semejante barbaridad que me acabas de decir! Estas seguro?"

"Si, si, yo mismo los vi, además Tsubame que dijo que estuvieron así casi toda la tarde, él le había invitado a tomar una tasa de té y, poco después me enteré de que se habían conocido en la mañana! No hay dudas!" dijo muy seguro Yahiko, cuando los había visto sentado juntos no les había prestado mucha atención, pero cuando Tsubame le había comentado todo, cambio de opinión, no podía dudar de la palabra de ella.

"Y dime, viste la apariencia del sujeto?" preguntó impaciente Sano.

"No mucho, cuando yo llegaba él se estaba yendo, lo único que pude ver es que era un espadachín de estatura mediana y cabello castaño..."

"Nada más!"

"Y... aunque me cueste aceptarlo, era muy bien parecido, Tae estaba babeando por él y..." repentinamente su semblante comenzó a temblar mientras algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

"Y Tsubame también, no es asi?" preguntó malévolamente Sanosuke, sin poder evitar mofarse del chico "ya me imagino la cara sonrojada de la niña jajajaja!" PUNCH!. Un fuerte golpe se hizo sentir en toda el pasillo.

"YA CÁLLATE! QUIERES!" gritó un humillado Yahiko con unas cuantas venitas en su cabeza, mientras mantenía su espada de madera todavía sobre la cabeza de su compañero sin ninguna intención de quitarla. "Además no es eso lo que nos preocupa en este momento!"

"Es verdad..." dijo Sano sobandose un poco su cabeza "lo primero, es advertirle de esto a Kenshin, pero tendrá que enterarse de la boca de la propia Kaoru, haremos que confiese durante la cena!". Yahiko asintió al plan de Sano y así dieron por finalizada esa conversación.

"Me hablaban muchachos?"...

**--------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, no soy muy buena para dejarlos en suspenso, la verdad es que se me estaba haciendo muy largo y tenía que cortarlo allí para subir este capítulo. Espero con ansias sus review y todas sus críticas, que han de ser muchas! Jaja,

Pronto subiré el tercer capítulo, por ello no tengan la menor duda!


	3. Sospechas

Konichiiwa! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi historia, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, muchas gracias!

**hibari usui:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Por tu pregunta, a mi también me daría mucha tristeza que pasara eso pero la verdad es que todavía no sé lo que voy a hacer, lo estoy pensando, tu que opinas?.

**Belglez:** Konichiiwa! Gracias por seguir mi historia. Pues no, por el momento Sano no está con Megumi, es otra de las parejas en conflicto. Pero ya veremos lo que sucede en el futuro! Gracias por tus ánimos!

**Kaoru-Hino:** Hola! Gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio. Por cierto! Tarde me di cuenta de que no te había agradecido tu review en el capítulo anterior, perdoooonnnn! Al parecer me lo enviaste justo cuando estaba subiendo el capítulo dos!. Espero que me perdones.Tus deseos son ordenes, acá tienes más!

**Ghia-Hikari:** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Pues si, pensamos igual más vale que Kenshin comience a defender lo suyo o vamos a tener que llamar a Battousai para que lo haga por él. Me hiciste quedar en la duda con si es o no Shinomori el apellido se Sójirou, sinceramente lo saqué de internet, así que va a tener que quedarse así. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo!

**Kaoru-dono18:** Hola de nuevo! Gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic!. Y sip, Sójirou es un bombón! Jaja! Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, no sabes lo bien que vienen para alguien que recien se inicia! Gracias de nuevo y aquí tienes la continuación!

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo!

**--------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 3: "Sospechas"

"Me hablaban muchachos?" a ambos se les erizó los pelos al ver a Kaoru a sus espaldas, recién bañada y lista para la cena."Sucede algo malo?"

"Oh..oh... b-bu-e-eno, nosotros..." Sanosuke no sabía como responder y Yahico prácticamente había quedado paralizada "Nos habrá escuchado!"

"Oh! Señorita Kaoru! Ya llegó!" por Kami-sama Kenshin, sin querer, había rescatado a sus amigos saliendo justo a tiempo de la cocina junto a Megumi. "Porqué no me lo hizo saber?"

"Creí que Sanosuke o Yahico iban a hacerlo mientras yo tomaba un baño, pero acaso no nos escuchaste llegar Kenshin?" preguntó incrédula Kaoru.

"mm no, creo que no, lo siento." Respondió Kenshin algo avergonzado, sabiendo solo él que estaba mintiendo. "Cómo no escucharla si he estado prácticamente todo el día pendiente de su llegada, lo que quiero saber es porque no me lo dijo usted, como siempre lo hace..."

"Oh bueno, es que estábamos demasiados entretenidos en la cocina como para escucharlos! No es así Kenshin?" dijo Megumi provocativamente tomando el brazo del susodicho, quien desesperadamente intentó negarse o, al menos, alejarla de él. Ante esto, todos, incluyendo a Kenshin, estaban pendientes de la reacción de la kendoka.

"Si, supongo que así fue!" respondió esta con una sonrisa que dejó helados a todos "pero eso ya no importa, vamos a comer, si? O sino se enfriará!" y así se dirigió hacia la mesa, al momento que pasaba por al lado de Megumi, y ambas se regalaban una mirada cómplice "buen trabajo Kaoru!".

"Esto está delicioso! Megumi! Kenshin! Los felicito, cocinan muy bien juntos!" otro comentario bastante alegre por parte de Kaoru. Ya todos se encontraban cenando tranquilamente.

"Oh! No! Señorita Kaoru, no es para tanto!" Kenshin ya no cabía más en si, Kaoru se estaba comportando demasiado extraña, no paraba de sonreír y, aunque eso no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, no podía dejar de recordarle a cierta persona... (Adivinen!-)

"Si Kaoru, no es para tanto..." dijo Megumi mientras una gotita de nerviosismo resbalaba por su rostro "Esta niña es demasiado exagerada!"

Ya a Yahico y a Sanosuke les daba igual, ya habían tenido demasiadas emociones por un día y estaban cansados como para seguir asombrándose por las acciones de Kaoru. Pero repentinamente Sanosuke se acordó de algo y le dio un codazo a Yahico para que actuara.

"Auch! Qué quieres Sanosuke!" pero inmediatamente lo recordó "Ha! Si! Kaoru! No le vas a contar a Kenshin lo que hoy estuvimos hablando!" dijo ahora dirigiéndose maliciosamente hacia su maestra. Ésta pareció desconcertarse un poco por un momento pero finalmente lo recordó.

"Oh es verdad! Gracias Yahico!" Sanosuke y Yahico esbozaron una gran sonrisa "Lo va a confesar!"

"Kenshin! Yahico me contó lo de esta tarde, en verdad lo siento, olvidé por completo nuestro paseo!" se disculpó Kaoru con una cara apenada, pues en realidad no lo había olvidado, había huido de ello yéndose al Akabeko. Nadie había notado que ya ambos, Yahico y Sanosuke, se habían dado de cabeza contra la mesa.

"No se preocupe Señorita Kaoru, ya será en otro momento!" Kenshin sonrió y respiró aliviado, por un momento se había preocupado por lo que tuviera que decirle Kaoru.

"Oye Kaoru! Yo no me refería a eso!..." quiso reclamar Yahico pero se vio interrumpido por la doctora, quien se levantó precipitadamente.

"Kaoru, podemos hablar un momento a solas por favor!". El tono de voz de la doctora hizo que a Kenshin le volviera su preocupación y que Kaoru, por supuesto, no se pudiera rehusar. "Por supuesto Megumi, ven, vamos a mi habitación..." y así, Kaoru también se puso de pie y ambas se retiraron.

"RENUNCIO! Me iré a casa, gracias por la comida..." gritó Sanosuke ya bastante exasperado y yéndose por la salida.

"Creo que Sanosuke ha estado un tanto vulnerable el día de hoy..." comentó Kenshin mientras reía nerviosamente por la actitud de su amigo. Yahico, simplemente, se quedó sin habla y se dispuso a terminar de cenar junto a Kenshin.

**Minutos después...**

Kenshin ya había terminado de cenar y se dirigió al poso a sacar un poco de agua para limpiar la cocina, y al volver por el pasillo del doyo estaba pasando por en frente de la habitación de Kaoru cuando unas risas en ella lo hizo parar y seguido a ello, esa puerta se abrió...

"Vaya no conocía ése lado pícaro tuyo Kaoru! Jajaja" 

"**_Megumi pero que dices!"_** Kaoru se había sonrojado fuertemente por el comentario de la doctora, fue hasta que miró al frente que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kenshin, quien la estaba mirando bastante sorprendido. **_"Oh, Kenshin! Qué sucede?"_**

"**_OIGA!"_** se escuchó desde la entrada al patio, allí se encontraba Sanosuke, quien al parecer aún no se había querido ir a su casa **_"Doctora Zorra! Apúrese quiere? No la voy a esperar toda la noche!"_**.

Ante esto Megumi no pudo esconder sus orejas de zorrita y unas cuantas venas se le hincharon en la sien mientras se iba por el camino hacia la salida amenazadoramente **_"grrrrr cabeza de pollo! Quién te pidió que me esperaras, he!"._** Kaoru y Kenshin sólo se quedaron allí, nerviosos, mirándolos y rogando porque no se armara un escándalo a tan altas horas de la noche.

"Oh vamos! Yo sé que te morías de ganas porque lo hiciera, además... qué clase de caballero sería yo si permito que una mujer camine sola por las calles a esta hora? He?"

"Ya es un poco tarde para preocuparte por ello Sagara! Caballero no se hace, se nace! Será mejor que no trates de evadir la realidad!"

"Que dijiste! Acaso me estás llamando maleducado!"

"Tómatelo como quieras! Lo único que sé es que para que tu seas un caballero tendrías que volver a nacer! Suerte para tu otra vida!..." y finalmente se perdieron en la calle sin siquiera despedirse, aunque aún se podía escuchar la discusión.

"Hasta mañana! Vayan con cuidado!" gritó Kaoru aún sabiendo que no la iban a escuchar y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta del balde con agua que traía consigo Kenshin. "Kenshin! Vas a limpiar la cocina?" preguntó ingenuamente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba haciendo, pues Kenshin ya la había escuchado y la estaba mirando.

"Así es Señorita Kaoru!" Kenshin se puso más feliz de lo normal, pues ya sabía lo que seguía a esa conversación "Quieres que te ayude?", pero no estaba preparado para escuchar semejante respuesta por parte de ella.

"Yahico!" llamó al muchacho quien ya se asomaba por el pasillo "...podrías ayudar a Kenshin a limpiar la cocina? Es que me siento un poco cansada y me gustaría ya irme a dormir, prometo que mañana ya lo haré yo..."

"Esta bien..." dijo el niño tomando la cubeta con agua de las manos de un decepcionado y sorprendido Kenshin "...pero sólo será por hoy!" y así se volvió a perder hacia la cocina dejándolos, una vez más, solos. Pero Kaoru, conciente de esto, como dijo se dirigía hacia su habitación a dormir sin darse cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en el pobre Kenshin. Éste en verdad deseaba que pudieran pasar un rato a solas, aunque fuera sólo limpiando la cocina. Una extraña desesperación se apoderó de Kenshin en ese momento...

"Señorita Kaoru!" dijo este repentinamente haciendo que ésta se volteara asustada por tal reacción.

"Qué sucede Kenshin?" preguntó algo incómoda, no quería quedarse a solas con él.

"Ha sucedido algo hoy... de lo que yo no me haya enterado?..." la pregunta tan directa de Kenshin hizo que Kaoru se descolocara un poco, pero él lo notó "disculpe si me estoy entrometiendo, sólo... sólo que siento un poco de curiosidad por lo que usted y la señorita Megumi estuvieron hablando en privado..." y siguió estudiando su rostro, y vio como este se volvía ligeramente sonrojado y la duda invadía su mirada. Kenshin no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado por la desconfianza de su Kaoru "Acaso es algo... que no me puede contar a mi Señorita Kaoru?".

Ahora fue Kaoru quien se dispuso a estudiar a Kenshin, pero desde el tono de su voz "Kenshin! Acaso estás triste... por mi culpa?" "No! No es eso Kenshin, en serio! Es solo... es solo que..." "Vamos Kaoru piensa!""Es solo que se trata de cosas de mujeres Kenshin, es por eso que sólo se lo conté a Tae y a Megumi!" finalmente respondió tratando de ser lo más convincente posible con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya veo..." respondió Kenshin un poco más relajado pero no menos preocupado "...entonces iré a limpiar la cocina, no la molesto más, que tenga buenas noches...". Y comenzó a alejarse.

"Pero..." pronunció Kaoru a lo que Kenshin volteó una vez más a mirarla "...no es nada malo Kenshin, te lo aseguro, así que no debes de preocuparte por ello...". esa aclaración hizo que Kenshin se sintiera mucho mejor... "...buenas noches..." y que no dejara de mirarla con una sonrisa hasta que ésta se metió en su habitación.

_**Dentro de la habitación...**_

Kaoru apoyó su respaldo en la puerta ya cerrada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro...

"_Bien hecho Kaoru, tropezaste!"_se regañó a sí misma _"... esa última aclaración estuvo de más, es evidente que te preocupaste por él... Si en verdad piensas olvidarlo debes de empezar por evitar preocuparte de más por él, sólo lo justo y lo necesario. Procura que esto no vuelva a ocurrir."_ Probablemente estaba mal ocultarle lo que había sucedido ese día, el haber conocido a otro hombre. Pero no se sentía de ánimos de hablar con Kenshin, además lo más probable es que ya no volviera a ver nunca más a Sójirou, sólo quedaría en su mente y en la de sus amigas como un recuerdo, no había razón para preocuparse. Y así sin más, se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente.

Un nuevo día nacía en el horizonte, más sin embargo el sol no alcanzaba a dar todo su brillo pues algunas oscuras y espesas nubes se lo impedían. Nuevamente, nuestro Rurouni se encontraba en las calles, pero esta vez, de camino hacia el lago y llevaba consigo una caña de pescar junto a una pequeña cajita con la carnada necesaria para tal trabajo.

Este día se sentía con más ánimo que nunca, estaba decidido a llevar una buena presa al dojo para el almuerzo, quizás eso le diera una cercanía más a su querida Kaoru. Algo le hacía pensar que ella estaba un tanto distante y creyó que lo mejor sería llevarle como presente un pescado _(NA: lo sé, lo sé, no es el mejor regalo, pero ya saben como es Kenshin para esto!)_.

Pero repentinamente su sonrisa se borró...

"_Huele a sangre..."_ sin dudarlo ni un segundo, comenzó a correr en la dirección que su nariz le indicaba.

"**_Ha! Maldito!... Muchachos! Vamos! Deténganlo! Qué esperan!"_**. Pronto pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una pelea callejera. Un joven estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de hombres bastante grandes y agresivos. O mejor dicho era el joven quien los atacaba pues se podía apreciar como ya unos tres sujetos estaban inconscientes en el suelo y el número iba en aumento.

"**_Será mejor que se tranquilicen... no podrán ganarme..."_** se escuchó decir tranquilamente al muchacho, éste llevaba consigo una espada y a simple vista parecía ser un vagabundo.

Kenshin quedó paralizado al ver la habilidad del joven y al enfocar mejor su vista pudo reconocer a su portador...

"_Sójirou Shinomori..."_. y el último hombre cayo.

"**_Necios..."_**. fue la última palabra de Sójirou, aunque quizás quiso bufarse de la situación, el tono en que lo dijo no demostró lo mismo. **_"Señor Himura..."_** el susodicho, quién aún estaba a sus espaldas reaccionó **_"cuanto tiempo sin verlo..."_** y pudo ver su rostro sonriente hacia él.

"**_Así es, como has estado Sójirou?"_** respondió Kenshin, como a un amigo de toda la vida. A pesar de haber sido enemigos en el pasado, la pelea contra Shishio había finalizado y así con él su rivalidad.

"**_Muy bien, gracias..."_** y Sójirou pensaba exactamente igual.

"**_Estás herido..."_** miró hacia donde Kenshin dirigía su mirada, su pierna, sangraba levemente, no lo había notado.

"Oh, parece que así es! Estos sujetos me tomaron desprevenido, estaban armados y lograron darme un pequeño rasguño por lo que veo...". 

_**En el dojo...**_

Kaoru, Megumi y Sanosuke se encontraban sentados tomando el té acompañando una deliciosa torta que había traído la mujer.

"**_Aquí tienes Megumi"_** dijo Kaoru mientras le entregaba a la doctora una tasa de te caliente.

"**_Gracias Kaoru..."_**respondió amablemente ésta. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Sanosuke, por alguna razón ambas estaban demasiado juntas últimamente y sin pelearse.

"**_Sabes Kaoru? No deberías de estar pasando tanto tiempo con al doctora zorra, no vaya a ser que se te peguen sus mañas!"_** dijo Sano con toda la intención de molestar y la mirada matadora de Megumi no se hizo esperar.

"**_Jaja! Lo mismo digo Sano, tu también has estado demasiado pegado a Megumi, me pregunto porque será?" _**le devolvió Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"**_No sé a que te refieres"_** quiso negarse Sanosuke.

"**_Pues que anoche se fueron juntos de esta casa y, hoy, aparecieron temprano de nuevo también juntos, si yo fuera otra persona pensaría que hasta pasaron la noche juntos!"_** continuó la kendoka. Al instante Sanosuke se sonrojó fuertemente mientras que a la doctora se le ocurrió seguirle el juego.

"**_Oh! Pero no deberías de extrañarte por eso Kaoru, ya sabes lo aprovechador que es el cabeza de pollo, estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por comida, incluso de seguir a quien lo alimente fielmente como un perrito faldero! Ho!Ho!Ho!"_** finalizó Megumi con su tradicional risa, a la cual le siguió la de Kaoru. Y ahora Sanosuke no estaba ruborizado sino más bien rojo de la furia al momento en que un par de venitas se le asomaban en su cabeza. Abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a la entrada del dojo.

Allí apareció Kenshin trayendo consigo un extraño, el cual parecía estar herido. Kaoru pareció sorprenderse y sin esperar un segundo más se puso de pie y corrió a encontrarlos.

"**_Pero que rayos sucede?"_**preguntó Sanosuke extrañado por la actitud de la chica, inmediatamente Megumi también se puso de pie y fue tras ella. Mientras Sano trataba de enfocar mejor su vista **_"Acaso ese sujeto no es...?"_**

"**_Oh! Pero si es...!" _**Volteó su mirada y se encontró con que Yahico ya estaba llegando al dojo en compañía de una sorprendida Tsubame"...**_el señor Shinomori!"_**.

"**_QUÉ!"_**ahora el sorprendido era Yahico **_"...ése sujeto fue el que citó a Kaoru en el Akabeko!"_**

"**_Cómo! Es ese tipo!"_** se sumó Sanosuke. Mientras veían a los lejos como la kendoka y la doctora llegaban finalmente con Kenshin y su invitado.

"**_Señorita Kaoru..."_** dijo Kenshin llamando la atención de Sójirou.

"**_Kenshin... Sójirou!"_** lo llamó Kaoru, sorprendiendo tanto a Kenshin como a Megumi que también acababa de llegar.

"**_Kaoru!"_** respondió el vagabundo con su tradicional sonrisa al reconocer a la mujer **_"pero que pequeño es el mundo!"_**. Kenshin no podía estar más extrañado _¿De dónde se conocían?_

"**_...estás herido!"_** exclamó la kendoka.

"No te preocupes Kaoru, yo me haré cargo, rápido llevémoslo adentro." Ordenó Megumi, inmediatamente Kaoru tomó el otro brazo de Sójirou y lo colocó por sobre sus hombros en la misma posición en la que se encontraba Kenshin y así, entre ambos, lo llevaron hacia el interior del dojo.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Y bien? Qué les pareció, espero con ansias sus opiniones! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Que por cierto sólo tengo el título, me faltan ideas, así que quien quiera aportar será bienvenido! Hasta pronto!


	4. Se la entregaste!

Antes que nada queria pedirle disculpas a todos por mi gravísimo error! Si, definitivamente el apellido de Sojirou es Seta y no Shinomori! No se donde esconderme de la vergüenza! De verdad lo lamento! Pero no volvera a pasar! Lo juro!

Tambien queria agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron review! Y lamento que no pueda responderlos uno por uno pero es que no queria retrasar aun mas la actualizacion de esta historia, espero sepan disculpar las molestias! Que lo disfruten!

_**-------**_

_**Capítulo 4: "¿Se la entregaste!"**_

"**_Muy bien, listo!"_** anunció finalmente la doctora mientras terminaba de vendar la pierna herida de Sójirou.

"**_Oh! Muchas gracias doctora, ya me siento mucho mejor!"_** le agradeció con una amable sonrisa el joven. Sin duda alguna para Megumi no pasó desapercibida lo apuesto que era su paciente _"Qué buen gusto tiene Kaoru!_

"**_Sójirou! Cómo te sientes?"_** preguntó Kaoru al momento en que entraba a la habitación con una charola de comida y en compañía de Kenshin.

"**_Muy bien Kaoru, no tiene porque preocuparse" _**respondió el vagabundo un tanto apenado mientras veía como la muchacha le colocaba una bandeja con abundante comida sobre sus piernas **_"no tenía que molestarse! Sólo fue un rasguño..."_**

"**_Nada de eso!"_** refunfuñó Kaoru **_"estás débil y por ello debes de alimentarte muy bien!"_**

"**_Señorita Kaoru, no creo que sea buena idea... recuerde que la comida la preparó ust..."_** Kenshin ya no pudo continuar, tanto él como Megumi quedaron atónitos al ver como Sójirou se llevaba lentamente un poco de la comida hacia la boca y la probaba.

"_**mmm..."**_

"**_Y? Qué te pareció?"_** preguntó una entusiasmada Kaoru, se había esforzado mucho en preparar ese platillo.

"**_Pues..."_** comenzó a responder el vagabundo **_"está delicioso!"_** y continuó comiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Inmediatamente los ojos en forma de plato aparecieron en el rostro de Kenshin, no podía creerlo!

"**_Cómo!"_** exclamó preocupada Megumi **_"te gusta la comida que prepara Kaoru! Dios! Creo que estás pero de lo que creí!"_**

"**_Megumiiiii!"_** los ojos furiosos de Kaoru no se hicieron esperar, pero cambiando drásticamente a una mirada llena de dulzura cuando se dirigió hacia su visitante. **_"Lo que pasa es que Sójirou si sabe apreciar mi cocina!"_** complacida de que éste haya terminado hasta el último granito de arroz. **_"Quieres que te sirva más?"_**

"**_NO!"_** gritaron, es decir, respondieron unos preocupadísimos Megumi y Kenshin, a los cuales se les agregó los recién llegados Yahico y Sanosuke. Kaoru, por supuesto, prácticamente los atravesó con su mirada y habría sido por mucho más si Sójirou no hubiera interrumpido.

"**_Se lo agradezco mucho Kaoru, pero ya me siento satisfecho"_** agradeció con su siempre sonriente rostro **_"gracias por haberse molestado en cocinarme!"_** e hizo una pequeña referencia de agradecimiento. Kaoru, inmediatamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente a su caballerosidad, sería algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. A pesar de aparentar lo contrario, apoyaba en cierta forma la actitud de sus amigos, sinceramente su comida a penas si era comestible, incluso ella misma tenía ciertas dificultades para comerla de vez en cuando, pero Sójirou a pesar de su sabor la devoró sólo para no ser grosero. Se sentía tan bien recibir ese trato.

"**_Kaoru?", "Señorita Kaoru?"_** escuchó decir, pero estando frente a la extrañeza que demostraba el rostro de Sójirou pudo deducir que hace tiempo la estaban llamando, no pudo más que agachar su cabeza al momento en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus ojos brillaban traviesamente y demostraba una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa. Algo que, peligrosamente, no pasó desapercibido por Kenshin.

"**_Se encuentra bien?"_** oyó decir a una voz masculina que no reconoció debido a su distracción, sólo respondiendo un vago **_"si, estoy bien"_** al momento en que tomaba la charola del regazo de Sójirou y se lo llevó hacia la cocina seguida muy de cerca por Megumi, dejando en la habitación sólo a los hombres. Uno con rostro sonriente, otro con rostro preocupado y dos con miradas asesinas hacia el primero de ellos.

Pasaron algunos minutos así hasta que Kenshin rompió el silencio.

"**_Que bueno volver a verte Sójirou!"_** dijo éste con una amable sonrisa, la cual fue perfectamente igual correspondida por el otro Rurouni. Hasta ese momento tanto Sano como Yahico no se habían dado cuenta de la gran semejanza entre ambos, especialmente en sus sonrisas. Y ahí fue cuando por primera vez se preguntaron algo, si a simple vista ambas sonrisas eran idénticas, pero en realidad la sonrisa de Kenshin era sincera y la de Sójirou falsa, entonces ambas eran sinceras o ambas eran falsas? Tenían un concepto equivocado sobre algunos de los rurounis?. No pudieron continuar pensando en la respuesta pues la voz de Sójirou los interrumpió.

"**_Lo mismo digo Sr. Himura." _**respondió simplemente.

"**_Y dime, pudiste encontrar lo que buscabas?"_** y así como aparecieron, las sonrisas en ambos rostros desaparecieron dando lugar a la seriedad.

"**_No hay mucho que se pueda hacer en un año Sr. Himura, pero he seguido sus pasos para encontrar la verdad y si estos me han traído hasta aquí, quiere decir que por mal camino no voy."_** Aseguró Sójirou con un brillo en su mirada dirigida directamente hacia Kenshin, manteniendo un fuerte contacto entre ellos. sin lugar a dudas sus miradas hablaban mucho más que sus palabras, un código difícil de comprender para Sano y Yahico. Pero la tensión en el aire se disperso inmediatamente al aparecer nuevamente la sonrisa despreocupada de Kenshin.

"**_Ya veo. Con tu permiso debo retirarme, seguramente debes desear descansar un poco. Sano, Yahico acompáñenme por favor."_**. y así, sin más, ambos obedecieron y, junto a él, abandonaron la habitación dejando completamente sólo a Sójirou.

**--------------------------------------------------**

"**_Qué fue todo eso!"_** preguntó un enojadísimo Yahico **_"No podemos darle la espalda ni un solo segundo a un enemigo!"_**

"**_Odio admitirlo pero el niño tiene razón."_** Exclamó Sanosuke también colocándose a la defensiva **_"Ese sujeto estuvo a punto de matarnos hace un año atrás y tú y Kaoru lo reciben en el dojo como si nada hubiera ocurrido! De Kaoru puedo aceptarlo puesto que de seguro aún no sabe quién es él, pero de ti Kenshin! Deberías por lo menos cuidar de ella!"_**

"**_Calma! Calma!"_** Kenshin respondió colocando sus manos frente a él en forma de defensa como siempre acostumbraba a hacer. **_"Sójirou ya no es un asesino, acabo de comprobarlo, ahora tan solo es un solitario Rurouni vagando por la vida tal y como yo lo hice durante ocho años. Sanosuke tú también estuviste ahí cuando Sójirou nos comentó que iniciaría un largo viaje en busca de la verdad sobre la supervivencia o no del más fuerte."_**

"**_Así es! Pero no es un argumento lo suficientemente satisfactorio para mi! Quién me puede asegurar que un vil asesino dejará de serlo de un día para otro! He!"_** exclamó Sanosuke tercamente recordando cierta situación al ser observado por su mejor amigo **_"a parte de ti claro!"_** y ahora se sumó la mirada de Yahico **_"Y de mi también!..." _** todavía no quería admitirlo ...**_"De acuerdo! Si! Puede suceder!"_** se rindió finalmente el ex boxeador **_"Pero no por eso Kaoru debe de refugiar en su casa a todo asesino, golpeador o ladronzuelo que encuentre en la calle! Verdad!"_**

"**_YA CÁLLATE!"_**explotó Yahico al momento en que atacaba por la espalda a Sano y éste desesperadamente intentaba quitárselo de encima. **_"No haces más que decir bobadas!"_**

"**_Yo creo que ha llegado al lugar indicado."_** El pequeño, pero no por ello de menor importancia, comentario de parte del Rurouni hizo parar en seco la pelea entre Yahico y Sanosuke.

"**_Al lugar indicado? De qué hablas Kenshin?"_** preguntó Yahico aún sobre la cabeza de Sanosuke. Aunque poco después se arrepentiría de haber hecho tal cosa y Sanosuke se encargaría de hacérselo recordar.

"_**Me refiero aquí, al dojo, con nosotros y sobre todo, con la señorita Kaoru."**_

**---------------------------------------------------**

Kaoru y Megumi se dirigían hacia la habitación de Sójirou para poder disfrutar de una buena taza de té todos juntos.

"_**Se la entregaste!"**_

Pero en el pasillo se encontraron con un furioso Sanosuke que se daba la media vuelta para marcharse por la salida del dojo y tras él era seguido por también un muy frustrado Yahico, dejando atrás a un por demás confundido Kenshin.

"**_Yahico! A dónde crees que vas!"_** intentó Kaoru llamar la atención del niño.

"**_Oye! Cabeza de pollo! Qué sucede contigo! Acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales!"_** también intentó Megumi, aunque sin resultados. Sólo se escucharon a lo lejos las quejas de ambos, diciendo inaudibles e incoherentes maldiciones tales como _"Me niego a creer que éste fue el famoso Battousai!"..."Y pensar que quiero llegar a ser como él!"_. Y demás cosas, que sólo Kenshin pudo saber a quién les iba dirigidas.

Megumi no pudo más que suspirar resignada.**_"Lo lamento Kaoru, pero tendremos que dejar el té para otro día, debo asegurarme de que este idiota no lastime a nadie en el camino."_**. Kaoru no pudo más que asentir mientras que veía como la doctora se alejaba rápidamente para alcanzarlos. **_"Adios Kaoru, adiós Ken! Despídanme de Sójirou!". _**Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tan solo quedaron Kaoru y Kenshin.

"**_Oh bueno, creo que sólo quedamos tu y yo Kenshin!"_** exclamó emocionadamente Kaoru con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Kenshin.

"**_Así parece Señorita Kaoru."_** Pero repentinamente, Kaoru pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, pues su nerviosismo la delataron. _"Cielos! Ya es la costumbre!"_. **_"h-ha y S-Sójirou?"_** Si, definitivamente su única salvación a quedar a solas con Kenshin sería su nuevo invitado. Por lo mismo se dirigió hacia la habitación del mismo. Pero, extrañamente, Kenshin intentó impedírselo.

"**_No creo que sea buena idea señorita Kaoru, debe de estar durmiendo."_** A pesar de ser conocido como una persona sumamente amable, esta vez no pudo evitar querer ser egoísta. Quería pasar a solas un momento junto a Kaoru tomando una taza de té, sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía, de captar toda la atención de ella.

"**_Pero no está de más asegurarnos Kenshin!"_** y así, se internó en la habitación del invitado, el cual, para la mala suerte del Rurouni estaba bien despierto. **_"Sójirou! Vinimos a tomar el té contigo!"_** ese vinimos estuvo de más para Kenshin, quién se disculpó un momento para retirarse y después volver.

"**_Como usted diga Kaoru!"_** respondió éste mientras veía como Kaoru se acomodaba en uno de los almohadones del suelo y se disponía a servir el te.

"**_No pudiste dormir?"_** preguntó ella y Sójirou negó con la cabeza como respuesta **_"Fue por el ruido? Si quieres puedo cambiarte a mi habitación, ésta se encuentra más alejada del recibidor, allí podrás descansar más tranquilo."_**

"**_No se preocupe Kaoru, no fue por ello, tan solo no acostumbro a dormir por la tarde."_** Respondió éste tranquilamente.

"_**Y eso porque?"**_

"**_No es seguro."_**al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su anfitriona decidió continuar **_"Por favor no me malentienda, sé que su dojo es muy seguro y confío plenamente en todas las personas que la rodea, pero simplemente es una costumbre."_** Y para su sorpresa, Kaoru sonrió.

"**_Ya veo."_** Dijo esta **_"Duermes a la defensiva. Pero estando siempre alerta, sin relajarte, no te permite descansar adecuadamente Sójirou."_**

"**_Cómo sabe usted eso?"_** preguntó intrigado recibiendo la tasa de te que Kaoru le daba.

"**_Al principio Kenshin dormía del mismo modo, incluso jamás se recostaba sobre un futón. Simplemente se apoyaba en la pared abrazando fuertemente su espada. Dejando tan solo descansar sus párpados más no el resto de su cuerpo. Por eso ahora disfruto de verlo dormir tan placidamente, sin rasgo alguno de preocupación sobre su rostro. Sentirse bien y en paz consigo mismo_**." Y tomó un poco de su té para continuar, elevando su mirada hacia el rostro de su invitado **_"Espero que pronto puedas sentir esa misma sensación Sójirou, que puedas llenarte de esa paz y olvidarte de la realidad para internarte en el mundo de los sueños_**.". Sójirou se permitió soñar con sentir esa sensación de la que le comentaba su compañera, y no pudo evitar sonreírle abiertamente, sinceramente. Pero al darse cuenta de ello nuevamente toda emoción desapareció de su rostro. Y Kaoru pareció desconcertarse por ello. **_"Sucede algo malo?" _**

"**_No Señorita Kaoru, porqué lo pregunta?"_** mintió él.

"_**Es que... me da la impresión de que no te permites relajarte frente a mi, como si me estuvieras escondiendo algo Sójirou."**_ Se atrevió Kaoru a exclamar.

"_**No se a que se refiere Kaoru."**_ Sójirou respondió evadiendo su mirada, cielos! tampoco podría mentirle viéndola directamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, nisiquiera con Shishio, con él se permitía mentir abiertamente sin perder contacto con sus ojos, porqué con ella no?

"_**Comprendo que no sientas la confianza suficiente para decírmelo..." **_ para su sorpresa, respondió la muchacha, elevando delicadamente con su mano el rostro de Sójirou para que la mirara directamente a los ojos **_"...sólo espero que algún día eso pueda cambiar y me permitas ayudarte en todo lo que pueda."_** No podía estar más sorprendido, esa mirada, esa mirada tan azul y transparente, tan sincera. Dejando atrás su mascara elevó su mano y la apoyó sobre la de ella ofreciéndole, al mismo tiempo, una tierna y agradecida sonrisa. _**"Gracias."**_

Lamentablemente, Kenshin ingresó en ese preciso momento a la habitación, quedando helado frente a tal escena...

**----------------------------------------------**

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde ése hecho y de que Kaoru haya anunciado que Sójirou formaría parte de la familia desde ese instante, recibiendo la aprobación femenina más no la masculina. A excepción de Kenshin, quien simplemente nunca opinaba, sólo Sanosuke y Yahico sabían que si bien no había dicho que no, tampoco había dicho que si. Sólo Dios sabía los pensamientos que atravesaban la cabeza del Rurouni, quien al parecer había decidido mantenerse al margen del asunto.

Desde el día en que lo conoció, Kenshin no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con Sójirou. Ambos tenían un pasado doloroso que olvidar, un presente inestable que reconstruir y un posible futuro soñado. A Kenshin le había costado ocho largos años encontrarse con la verdad, y ahora tenía un hogar, una familia y una mujer que lo amaba, vidas por las que luchar en lugar que para matar, se sentía feliz y en paz consigo mismo. Pero esos horrorosos años le eran imposibles de borrar por completo de su mente, era una tortura que no le deseaba a nadie, a absolutamente a nadie. Y Sójirou no era la excepción, y si bien él no podía ayudarlo sabía quien si lo haría aún sin pedírselo. _Kaoru_. Por supuesto, era conciente que el muchacho carecía de amor y cariño y, que por el contrario, a Kaoru le sobraba. Ella lo acogería en su regazo para aliviar todas sus penas y hacer cada día más feliz que el anterior. Como lo había hecho con _él._

Si, esos eran sus planes, pero jamás creyó que ello ya estaría destinado, sin ninguna intervención de su parte. Porque en tan solo un día ya todo se había dado, Sójirou ya había decidido quedarse con ellos por tiempo indeterminado y Kaoru lo había aceptado gustosa, y esa alma herida ya comenzaba a ser sanada.

Pero ese contacto, ese sutil toque que había observado entre sus manos ése día lo había perturbado. Lo había sentido tan íntimo para él, pero tan natural para ellos. Creyó justo presentarlos pues era la primera vez que se veían, pero cuando los vio sintió que se conocían desde siempre, aún más de lo que él conocía a Kaoru.

Un ser especial había llegado a la vida de Kaoru, lo sabía, lo sabía y eso le daba miedo, aún más de la que le dio la lejanía que había adoptado ella con él en los últimos días. Es que acaso Sójirou había llegado a sus vidas para reemplazarlo? Es que acaso Sanosuke tenía razón? _¿Se la entregaste!_. En cierta forma esa simple frase le había llegado muy adentro, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y, lamentablemente, bajo su consentimiento pues no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Ya no se sentía tan seguro de poder soportar compartir a su Kaoru con otro Rurouni, pero definitivamente no iba a poder evitar que Battousai volviera apoderarse de él si otra persona reemplazaba el lugar de él en el corazón de Kaoru. Porque ése era su gran tesoro, saber que su amor era correspondido. Era la fuerza y el valor que lo ayudaron siempre en sus batallas, hasta tal punto de querer, además de la victoria, salir ileso de las mismas para ver el alivio en los ojos de Kaoru en sus reencuentros. Estaba empezando a cuidar su vida porque quería compartirla con ella todo el tiempo que Dios le permitiera hacerlo.

Y el pensar que hasta la compañía de su amada le sería negada ahora lo volvía loco. Pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por no hacerla feliz, ella le había demostrado de las mil y un formas lo mucho que lo amaba, pero él no. Entonces, que derecho tenía de proclamar algo que no le pertenecía porque nunca lo aceptó? Porque justo en este momento en el que aparece una nueva oportunidad para ella de ser feliz? Sabía que se estaba adelantando a los hechos, apenas se habían conocido, pero podía percibir la situación en el aire. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sójirou se diera cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que acababa de conocer y, si era tan parecido a él como pensaba, se enamoraría perdidamente y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Pero si como tanto temía, era diferente, además de enamorarse se permitiría el lujo de hacerla feliz y de darle todo lo que él nunca se animó a darle sólo porque no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo. Al parecer tenía esta partida perdida mucho antes de comenzar a jugar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que otro hombre apareciera en la vida de Kaoru y, lamentablemente, ese momento había llegado.

**----------------------------------------------**

Kaoru se movió intranquilamente entre las sabanas, el calor y la humedad en esa madrugada ya le eran insoportables. Tanto así que se despertó más temprano que de costumbre y se dedicó a mirar hacia la ventana aún desde el futón. Tal y como pensaba se trataría de un día pesado, la abundante lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, pero calmadamente pues no había indicio de viento, aunque el cielo se viera tormentoso y la oscuridad diera el aspecto de la noche en lugar del día. Decidió levantarse para tomar un poco de agua y así, quizás, retomar su sueño pues apenas serian las cinco de la mañana. Y al llegar al pasillo del dojo algo llamó su atención.

"**_Sójirou?"_** el susodicho volteó su mirada un tanto inquieto hacia ella.

"**_K-kaoru..."_** dijo con su voz ligeramente quebrada mientras veía como ella se acercaba hacia él con una mirada llena de preocupación y se inclinaba para apoyar su mano delicadamente sobre su hombro.

"**_Estas temblando! Te sientes mal?"_** repentinamente una trueno se dejó escuchar en el cielo haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Sójirou. **_"Es por la tormenta? Tienes miedo?"_**

El muchacho continuaba allí, sentado en el porche del dojo humedeciéndose ligeramente cada vez que una traviesa brisa desviaba el rumbo de las gotas de lluvia. Su mirada escondida tras su flequillo y sus labios temblando levemente. **_"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi."_** Y esas palabras de apoyo junto al dulce tono en que fueron pronunciadas incrementaron sus deseos por soltar todas sus penas. Sabía que ella solo quería ayudarlo y él necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca. Sentía una gran opresión en su pecho que ya le era insoportable.

"**_Me trae malos recuerdos..."_** respondió él desconcertando a Kaoru, quien colocó su otra mano sobre las de él, agradecida de que finalmente haya decidido soltar todo ese sufrimiento.

"Quieres hablar de ello?" 

La lluvia continuaba cayendo en forma de cortina, tan abundante y pura, creando una ambiente pacífico, que lamentablemente era interrumpido por los estruendosos truenos. Tal y como ese día...

"**_Hace diez años..."_** comenzó a relatar Sójirou **_"...,meses después de que mi madre falleció, me mudé a vivir con mi padre y mis hermanastros, pero... como yo había nacido de la amante de mi padre y no de su esposa no era un hijo bienvenido, nisiquiera para mi padre biológico y aún menos para mis hermanastros y mi madrastra..."_**. Kaoru continuaba escuchándolo atentamente con toda la paciencia necesaria para que Sójirou pudiera continuar con su relato tranquilamente.

"**_...Es por ello que... para pagar el techo y la comida me obligaban a trabajar para ellos cargando sacos de arroz y otros comestibles, y me castigaban duramente si tropezaba..."_**.

"**_Eso esta mal..."_** exclamó Kaoru **_"...nadie tiene derecho de estropear la infancia de un niño de esa forma"._**

"_**Así es, al principio... cuando me golpeaban yo dejaba caer mis lágrimas libremente y les suplicaba porque me dejaran en paz pero... poco después me di cuenta de que ellos disfrutaban viendo mi dolor y fue así como... comencé a reprimir mis sentimientos..."**_

"**_A reprimir tus sentimientos?"_** preguntó Kaoru.

"**_Si, a reprimirlos, a esconderlos tras una sonrisa que indicara que todo estaba bien, me di cuenta que haciendo ello ellos finalmente se cansaban y me dejaban en paz. Creí que así sobreviviría hasta crecer y poder valerme de mi mismo para irme de esa casa. Pero... alguien me hizo abrir los ojos."_** Sójirou paró su relato cautelosamente y observo disimuladamente el rostro de Kaoru, ella continuaba escuchándolo pacientemente ofreciéndole todo su apoyo. Él sabía que posiblemente se asustaría con lo que estaba a punto de decirle, ella no le había preguntado nunca nada de su pasado al albergarlo en su casa, pero no podía evitar sentir que le estaba mintiendo de ese modo.

"**_Macoto Shishio."_**

Kaoru abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, _no podía ser, él era..._

"**_...y me dio una espada, con la cual..."_** Sójirou tomó fuertemente entre sus manos su cabellera al seguir recordando las imágenes en su mente a la vez que su voz se quebraba un poco más, a tal punto de casi no escucharse _**"... con la cual cometí mis primeros asesinatos!..."** _

_Unos de los hombres de Shishio..._

"**_En una madrugada de tormenta... tal y como este día!"_**

_... contra los que luchó Kenshin._

_**--------------------------------------------------**_


	5. Permite que te cure

_Hola! Ya no sé si alguien recuerda ésta historia. La verdad es que ya hace muchos meses que no actualizo pero es que me han pasado bastantes circunstancias desagradables con mi computadora. Fui una total ignorante al confiarle mi computadora a un total desconocido estafador. Sobra decir que mi capítulo número 6 de ésta historia fue borrada. Me está costando bastante volver a escribirlo, más aún porque al final de cada capítulo suelo escribir palabras o dichos motivadores escuchados en poemas o en canciones que son los que me ayudan a escribir los fics. Pero lo haré! He decidido volver a publicar éste capítulo con algunos pequeños cambios, nada grave, sólo errores ortográficos y otras marcas personales que Fanfiction borró impidiendo que la última parte de éste fic se entendiera. Mantengo firme mi promesa de terminar todo fic que comience aunque me tarde. Espero sepan comprenderme, vuelvan a leer éste último capítulo, especialmente la última parte para que lo entiendan mejor. Dejo aquí mi promesa de publicar el capitulo 6 a más tardar en una semana. Nos vemos!_

_Agradecimientos para el capitulo 4:_

_**DaniHimura-S1r4:** Hola a ti tambien! Que bueno que te esté gustando este fic! Lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero es que andaba media bloqueada! Además de que las ideas se me mezclaban con las de mis otros fics, pero aquí estoy! Por el momento no tengo pensado en buscarle alguien a Sójirou, ya verás lo que sicederá mas adelante! Gracias por leer y espero tu review!_

_**MONIKA-DONO:** Perdooooooonnnn! Por hacerlos esperar! Es que de verdad que no se me ocurría nada de nada, pero eso ya paso! De verdad tengo fans? No lo puedo creer! Voy a llorar! Gracias por tus animos y cuidate mucho! Besos!_

_**cass metallium:** Jaja! Pues no eres la unica que se queja de mi demora! De verdad lo siento! Este capi tambien tardo bastante en llegar verdad? Lo siento! No puedo darte muchas pistas de lo que sucederá pero lo unico que te digo y es que ya lo dije es que este capitulo, a pesar de éste tradicional triangulo amoroso, va a ser muy diferente, espero sorprenderlos! Jaja! Un besote y gracias por leer!_

_**Corsary:** Hayyyy! Me halagas! Muchísimas gracias por las hermosísimas cosas que me dices! Pues si, esas situaciones que me mencionaste tambien fueron mis favoritas! Y al contrario, gracias a ti por tomarte este tiempito para escribirme! De verdad te lo agradezco! Besos y espero que este capi tambien te guste!_

_**Towa:** Gracias por tus animos! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!_

_**Kaoru Himura star:** Hola! Pues lo lamento mucho pero alguien tiene que sufrir si o si en este fic sino no tendria chiste! Y no te creas que es por ser malvada, a mi tambien me da mucha pena y si, es preocupante ver que no esta haciendo nada, lo que sucede es que simplemente no quiere creerlo, pero no te preocupes ya empezara a actuar, de hecho en este capi tienes un indicio de ello! Gracias por tu review!_

De nuevo muchisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews y mis disculpas nuevamente por no haberlos contestado en el capi anterior! Prometo que no volvera a ocurrir! Los quiero mucho y espero que disfruten de este capitulo!

**----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: "Permíteme que te cure..."**

La lluvia se hizo aún más fuerte, empapando a todo ser vivo que estuviera al descubierto. La tormenta se había intensificado con fuertes ráfagas de viento, y era tal la oscuridad que no se podía decir a ciencia acierta si ya había amanecido.

"**_Sójirouuuu!"_**

Luego de haberle hecho esa dolorosa confesión a Kaoru, Sójirou pareció enloquecer y, desesperado, había corrido fuera del dojo y camino hacia el bosque internándose en él, totalmente desorientado. Y tras esto, Kaoru había despertado a Kenshin y a Yahico para que le ayudara en su búsqueda.

"**_Sójirouuu! Por favor! Respondeee!"_**

Y allí estaban, Kenshin con un pequeño paraguas, tratando de proteger a una inquieta Kaoru, y a Yahico sin ningún tipo de protección sólo siguiendo las súplicas de su maestra. Llamando a Sójirou con lo que sus pulmones le permitieran y tratando de sobrepasar el ruido que provocaba el golpeteo de la lluvia.

"**_Dónde podrá estar?..."_** murmuró débilmente para si misma Kaoru, pero aún así atrayendo la atención de Kenshin, quien se encontraba a su lado.

"**_No se preocupe Señorita Kaoru..."_** Kaoru volteó a mirarlo a los ojos transmitiéndole su preocupación **_"...lo encontraremos, se lo prometo."_**

"**_Si.."_**. Kaoru no podía sentirse peor, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el día en que Sójirou confiara en ella, que le permitiera compartir sus penas porque sabía que las tenía, sabía que un gran dolor abarcaba su alma. Pero jamás creyó que algo así ocurriría, estaba preparada para consolarlo y apoyarlo sea cual fuese su tristeza, pero no pudo evitar paralizarle frente a su confesión y la situación se le escapó de las manos. Sójirou había huido y ella no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo, y ahora se encontraba en mitad del bosque sólo y vaya a saber en que condiciones, sin nadie que lo cuidara.

**----------------------------------------------**

Ya las gotas de lluvia se confundían con sus lágrimas y el soplido del rebelde viento con su agitada respiración. Sentado sobre un viejo tronco y con ambas manos tomando fuertemente su cabeza se encontraba Sójirou, totalmente aislado en mitad del bosque y sin ninguna protección de la lluvia. Su empapada ropa de dormir se colaba en sus huesos provocándole un frío estremecedor, pero no aún mayor que el frío que se apoderaba de su alma. Su cuerpo temblaba irremediablemente y sus ojos se encontraban desmesuradamente abiertos por la confusión y la sorpresa resultado de la misma.

"_Imposible! Él no podía estar llorando! No quiero llorar! No quiero llorar!"_

"**_Porqué! Porqué ya no puedo controlar mis emociones!"_**. Su cuerpo se retorcía tratando de retomar el control que durante tantos años había estado en su poder. _Porque? Porqué esa chica había tenido ese poder sobre él! Cómo había logrado romper esa mascara que siempre utilizaba? Cómo!._

Una cadena de sentimientos se había desatado, el control de cada uno de sus sentimientos se había escapado, uno tras otro, _tristeza, desesperación, culpa..._. ya no podía soportarlo, necesitaba algo y no sabía lo que era.

"_**Alguien que me ayude... por favor..."**_

**----------------------------------------------**

Kaoru se paralizó por un momento...

"**_Alguien que me ayude... por favor..."_** ése sutil murmullo lleno de tristeza pasó como una ligera brisa por sus oídos _Sojirou!..._ e instintivamente su vista se dirigió a uno de los tantos caminos que encaminaban hacia el centro del bosque. "_Él... él me necesita!..._."

"**_Señorita Kaoru!"_**

"**_A dónde vas!"_**

Kaoru no contestó, sólo continuó corriendo con lo que sus delgadas piernas y sus descalzos pies le permitían, huyendo de la protección del paraguas de Kenshin y dejándose mojar por la fuerte lluvia. Ignorando las voces a sus espaldas, sólo con un objetivo en frente.

Kenshin tardó un poco en reaccionar..

"**_Yahico! Vamos!"_** y así corrieron tras Kaoru.

**----------------------------------------------**

"**_No, no!"_** continuaba lloriqueando Sójirou **_"No debo llorar, yo no soy débil, no puedo ser débil... el señor Shishio se desilusionaría de mi."_** La herida de su pierna se había vuelto a abrir, debido al esfuerzo provocado por la carrera, y la tormenta se había intensificado pero él no se daba cuenta de ello. No sabía si era por efecto de la terrible jaqueca o por la fiebre que le empezaba a provocar la helada lluvia pero, poco a poco, el mundo real comenzó a desaparecer a su alrededor y se sumergió en el propio.

"_Sójirou, no te dejes vencer..."_

"**_Señor Shishio!.."_**

"_Debes recobrar el control de tus emociones, los sentimientos sólo te hacen más débil, el comenzar a estimar a una persona te impide cumplir con tu objetivo..."_

"**_Estimar?..."_**

"_Así es, debes alejarte de esa mujer quien sólo te confunde, deber irte Sójirou, debes irte lejos, muy lejos y para siempre..."_

"**_Debo alejarme de ella.."_**

"_Vete! Ahora!"_

"**_Debo partir..."_**

"_Corre!"_

"**_Debo irme!"_** decidido, se puso de pie dando la espalda al camino por el que había llegado allí.

"**_NO!"_** una vos femenina llamó su atención, Sójirou paró su caminar para voltearse a ver a la dueña de dicha vos. **_"No te vayas!"_**

"**_Kaoru..."_** allí estaba, la mujer de quien debía escapar por recomendación de su señor. La expresión de su rostro demostraba preocupación y la agitación de su respiración lo mucho que había corrido para llegar hasta allí. Una extraña sensación se apoderó del Rurouni, haciéndole recordar cuál era su objetivo en ese momento. **_"Cómo supiste?.."_**

Tras ella llegaron Kenshin y Yahico, quienes al ver la escena se quedaron a prudentes dos metros de Kaoru, protegiéndola.

"**_No puedes irte.."_** suplicó ella.

"**_Debo hacerlo."_** Respondió sencillamente, al parecer más tranquilo, todo parecía indicar que había dominado nuevamente sus emociones, aunque sólo sería temporalmente..

"**_No!..."_** la muchacha se acercó peligrosamente hacia él colocando ambas manos apoyadas sobre su pecho. Sorprendiendo a Sójirou y colocando de manera defensiva a Yahico, pero provocando una mezcla de ambas sensaciones a Kenshin.

Por su parte, Sójirou, aún paralizado, se sorprendió aún más de ver tan de cerca el rostro de Kaoru. Ella se encontraba totalmente empapada y el contacto que había entre ellos denotaba el frío de sus delicadas manos. El agua escurría de su cabello indiscriminadamente, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos...

"**_Por favor.. no te vayas..."_** siguió suplicando.

"**_P-porque lloras?..."_** preguntó desconcertado Sójirou, al ver como una pequeña corriente que nacía desde sus ojos zafiros descendía a través de sus mejillas. Pero lo desconcertó aún más su respuesta... la cual, a su vez, era la que tanto temía Kenshin.

"**_Por ti.."_**. El cuerpo de Kenshin se tensó al momento y Sójirou comenzó a tener ciertas dificultades para esconder su sorpresa.

"**_Por mi?"_** Kaoru asintió con cierta desesperación.

"**_Si, no quiero que te vayas, por favor!..."_** sin romper el contacto de sus ojos **_"t-te quiero..."_** el corazón de Kenshin golpeó fuertemente en su pecho **_"...ayudar."_** Sójirou continuaba sin hablar **_"Se lo difícil que es para ti confiar en mi, pero dame una oportunidad, por favor..." _**No sabía los motivos por los cuales sintió el impulso de hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Kaoru se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo, tratando de así transmitirle un poco más de confianza **_"...permite que te ayude."_**

Sójirou se quedó estático, ella lo estaba abrazando, un contacto tan íntimo que nunca antes había recibido, le estaba transmitiendo un poco de su calor, se sentía tan reconfortante, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás era eso lo que tanto estaba necesitando en ese momento.

'_E-ella me esta abrazando? Porque? Y porqué quiere que me quede? No lo entiendo..._. pero ya no pudo continuar pensando en ello, repentinamente su vista se nubló y lo próximo que vio fue oscuridad.

"**_Sójirou!"_** Kaoru cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo junto a él, debido a su peso, tomándola desprevenida.

Inmediatamente Kenshin y Yahico acudieron a su ayuda. Y Kenshin revisó el cuerpo inconsciente de Sójirou.

"**_No se preocupe Señorita Kaoru, sólo se ha desmayado."_** La repentina seriedad y frialdad del Rurouni pasó desapercibida para Kaoru, quien sólo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro en señal de alivio.

"**_Volvamos a casa, él necesita descansar."_** Obedeciendo a las ordenes de Kaoru, Kenshin colocó a Sójirou sobre su espalda y, seguido por Yahico, emprendieron el camino al dojo.

**----------------------------------------------**

**_Días después..._**

El sol de la mañana se abría paso de entre las pocas nubes que ya quedaban. Finalmente la abundante lluvia dio un pequeño respiro a la ciudad de Tokio.

En el dojo Kamiya las cosas no estaban muy bien. Si bien habían logrado rescatar a Sójirou del momentáneo desvarío mental que había sufrido, éste aún continuaba inconsciente desde el entonces en que se desmayó. En este momento se encontraba Megumi revisándolo en su habitación mientras que Kenshin y Kaoru esperaban en el pasillo del dojo. Se encontraban solos pues, debido a la imposibilidad de poder disimular la poca preocupación hacia el usurpador Sójirou, Sano se había marchado a realizar algunos trabajos de medio tiempo a las afueras de la ciudad llevándose consigo a Yahico.

Kenshin se encontraba de pie apoyado sobre la pared. no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Kaoru, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Su azulada mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada al momento en que una profunda melancolía abarcaba su rostro, pero el motivo de ésta no era del agrado del Rurouni. Y éste prosiguió a sentarse al lado de ella sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

"**_Señorita Kaoru..."_** llamó Kenshin pero la susodicha no dio indicios de haberlo escuchado **_"...por favor... no se sienta culpable..."_** esta vez la reacción de ella fue la de agachar aún más su cabeza. **_"...usted no es responsable de la decaída que sufrió Sójirou..."_**

"**_Si lo fue Kenshin, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no le hubiera insistido en que me confiara sus problemas..."_** respondió ésta sin voltear a observar a su acompañante para fortuna de él, pues el rostro de Kenshin denotaba cierta molestia. Su querida Kaoru había estado pensando en un hombre que no era él durante dos días seguidos. Y allí estaba, acurrucada en si misma, sujetando contra su pecho ambas piernas con sus brazos como una niña pequeña que le teme a algo o que siente frío. Kenshin se permitió tocar con la palma de su mano la frente femenina para cerciorarse de que sus sospechas fueras ciertas. Su ceño fruncido respondió por él.

"**_Tiene un poco de fiebre señorita Kaoru, porque no se recuesta? Yo le avisaré cuando Sójirou despierte..."_** Kaoru se negó inmediatamente a la amable propuesta de Kenshin. Y él, resignado, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Tomándola por el hombro acercó a Kaoru hacia sí mismo y la recostó en su pecho en un tierno abrazo.

Uno de los tantos anhelos de Kaoru se estaba haciendo realidad en ese momento, sentir los brazos de su amado alrededor suyo, brindándole su calor, pero lamentablemente la dueña de la ilusión no se encontraba precisamente allí. Sus pensamientos se encontraban tan lejanos a la realidad que poco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque su subconsciente aceptó gustoso esa muestra de cariño, pues contención era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. En otras circunstancias, Kaoru se habría sentido orgullosa de sentirse de esa forma hacia un hombre que trato de ser su hermano mayor durante más de un año, cariño que ella tontamente había confundido con amor. Pero lejos estaba ella de pensar o sentir de esa forma.

El Rurouni no tardo en darse cuenta de la falta de respuesta a su abrazo por parte de Kaoru, no esperaba que le correspondiera pero si las comunes reacciones de ella hacia él, un pequeño sobresalto al menos. Algo le decía que la estaba perdiendo, por más que la abrazara egoístamente hacia él en ese momento sin dejarla escapar o respirar al menos. Nada haría que ocupara el lugar dondequiera que estuviera su mente y mucho menos sus emociones. Sabía que la tenía físicamente, pero espiritualmente la tenía él, Sójirou. Como era posible que sintiera esa envidia de ser la persona más importante para Kaoru? Cuando hace no menos de una semana había tenido él ése privilegio?. Porque la rechazó durante tanto tiempo de ése modo? Porque cuando él la correspondía firmemente? Porque fue tan egoísta de guardar su secreto de esa manera? Haciéndole creer a esa dulce y bondadosa persona que no era amada?. Esa extraña desesperación volvió a apoderarse del Rurouni, aún le quedaba tiempo para volver atrás. Podía recuperar a Kaoru, pero de qué forma? Cómo llamar su atención en esos momentos!. Se atrevió a elevar con su mano la cabeza de su amada tomándola delicadamente de su mentón y así guiarla hacia sus ojos, para verla fijamente y a través de ellos, para averiguar si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien.

Kaoru se sorprendió, no supo en que momento exactamente había llegado a esas condiciones con Kenshin. Pero fue allí cuando definitivamente se olvidó del mundo que la rodeaba, en el momento en que esos cálidos labios rozaron los suyos, como una invitación.

Kenshin lo estaba haciendo, había acariciado delicadamente el labio superior de su amada con los propios para separar ligeramente los labios femeninos y estaba apunto de adentrarse en ellos cuando...

"**_Sójirou! Espera!"_** se escuchó gritar. Kaoru se separó bruscamente de Kenshin al voltear a ver a su espaldas lo que sucedía aún un poco cohibida por la situación. Pero todo desapareció de su mente inmediatamente...

"**_Kaoru!..."_** Allí estaba él, un tanto sudado y débil pero decidido, allí estaba Sójirou con su rostro relajado notoriamente al encontrar a quien buscaba. Tras él no tardó mucho en llegar Megumi, al parecer se le había escapado su paciente de la habitación.

"**_Sójirou..."_** Kaoru inmediatamente se puso de pie, rompiendo totalmente el contacto con Kenshin. Una gran paz la había abarcado al ver a Sójirou conciente de nuevo, sano y salvo, más sin embargo, la culpa no le permitió acercársele. Aún así la distancia de sus seres se acortó drásticamente, pero por obra de él. Ella tan solo pudo parpadear una sola vez cuando ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, Sójirou la estaba abrazando tan cálidamente como nunca creyó sentir en su vida. Pero se obligó a separarse un poco para poder verlo directamente a los ojos y estudiar cuidadosamente su rostro, al cual descuidadamente lo tomó entre sus manos con algo de desesperación y por demás preocupación. Kenshin y Megumi no podían más que observar paralizados la escena.

"**_Sójirou! Qué sucede! Como te sientes! Necesitas algo!"_** las palabras salían atropelladamente de la boca de Kaoru, Sójirou, para sorpresa de todos, dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada ante eso. Como respuesta a toda pregunta por parte de ella sólo volvió a abrazarla tan fuerte como le era posible en ese momento.

"**_Todo esta bien Kaoru, sólo me gusta estar así contigo..."_** Kaoru no podía creer lo que Sójirou estaba murmurando en su oído. "...se siente tan bien..." Pero la ternura de sus palabras disiparon cualquier incógnita que rondara su mente y se dejó llevar, lo abrazó de igual forma tratando de transmitirle mediante su calor y su tacto lo feliz que se encontraba de que estuviera bien y lo mucho que lo quería. Si, ahora lo sabía, lo quería y lo quería mucho...

Ése sutil contacto, ese roce entre sus cuerpos pareció ser de lo más normal para Kaoru y más para Sójirou. Más no para Megumi y aún menos para Kenshin. En qué momento Sójirou comenzó a tener ese tipo de arrebatos y emociones? En qué momento decayó la mascara que llevaba consigo desde su infancia, aquella que según él lo hacía más fuerte? El arma con el cual era el mejor aliado de Shishio? Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de esa forma? Qué sucedió?.

A esta última pregunta Megumi si tenía la respuesta, sus propios recuerdos respondían por sí mimas. Ya habían pasado dos largos días desde el incidente en la tormenta y el pobre chico aún no despertaba, al parecer había tenido un grave trastorno psicológico. Lamentablemente ella sólo era doctora y no psicóloga que era lo que en ése momento él necesitaba. Pero esa tarde cuando él despertó descubrió que quizás, sólo quizás la herida de su corazón ya había comenzado a sanarse y eso ningún profesional podría haberlo hecho, sólo una persona especial, una persona especial para Sójirou, alguien quien haya logrado llegar hasta su corazón y tocarlo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo supo mucho antes de que despertara ya que en sus propios sueños se podía ver el avance, él descansaba en paz, su respiración era calmada y constante y suave, muy suave. Sus párpados se mantenían tan tranquilos, casi pesados, sin ningún indicio que demostrara de que quisiera despertar. Y lo más importante es que además de dormir soñaba, soñaba en lugar de tener pesadillas, era muy reconfortante para Megumi descubrir todo eso. Pero aún más lo fue el ver el brillo de sus ojos al despertar. Un brillo que jamás había visto en él, uno vivo no uno apagado como el que siempre había en su mirar, no había sombra alguna por descubrir.

Para sorpresa de la doctora, Sójirou se sentó precipitosamente buscando encaprichadamente con su mirada a una mujer, a Kaoru. Seguidamente a ello, al no verla dentro de la habitación, se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Y fue tanta la energía que utilizó que poco pudo hacer la doctora para frenarlo sabiendo las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Intentó seguirlo y eso fue todo, ahora... allí estaban. Sólo comprendiendo hasta ahora el porque de la impaciencia del joven Rurouni...

Por su parte Sójirou, entre tantas sensaciones, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en las razones que lo habían llevado a llegar a esta situación, a tener tan intimo contacto con ese maravilloso ser, con Kaoru. Los recuerdos de los días anteriores deleitaban a su memoria. Pues en esos dos días, en el que se mantuvo inconsciente la tuvo con él, la escuchaba entre sus sueños, estaba más que seguro de que ella se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo junto a él, al lado de su futón cuidándolo y extasiándolo con el sonido de su vos. Y si bien le había dolido el tono lastimosos de sus palabras y el lamento de su vos, la sinceridad de ellas lo convenció.

Vagamente podía recordar cada uno de sus consejos...

_**Flashback...**_

"Lo siento tanto... quisiera saber las razones por las cuales la vida te ha golpeado tan duramente, quisiera poder saberlo para explicártelo y así sacarte de tu confusión..."

Intentaba comprenderlo en todo momento, ayudarlo y, por primera vez, la compasión de otra persona no pareció molestarlo.

"Sé que en algún momento llegaste a creer que era lo que te merecías por ser un bastardo como vulgarmente y dolorosamente suelen denominarlo, pero no fue tu culpa, si Dios quiso que tu vida fuera así alguna razón debió de haber tenido, porque a todos, a absolutamente a todos nos trae a la vida con una misión... quizás la tuya sea, desde el momento de tu arrepentimiento, el proteger a los demás..."

Era increíble como, apenas conociéndolo, ya podía leer a través de sus emociones, pero lo más impactante era su actitud positiva frente a la vida, el encontrarle el lado bueno a los problemas...

"Ó quizás deseo que tu felicidad llegara sólo un poco más tarde que a los demás, quizás quiso guiarte hacia nosotros, para que formaras parte de nuestra familia... al menos eso es lo que ahora más deseo..."

Inexplicablemente lo quería, jamás creyó sentir la dicha de sentirse una persona querida e importante para alguien.

"Aunque no lo creas, no fue tu culpa el que mataras a esas personas de tan pequeño, sólo fuiste una víctima más, no sabes cuanto hubiera deseado haber estado contigo en ese momento, para contenerte y hacerte saber que no estabas solo, por eso te pido que me lo permitas hacer de ahora en adelante..."

No lo odiaba por ser un asesino, al contrario, lo estimaba y mucho, tanto así que supo que desde ese momento Kaoru lo haría feliz...

"No me importa tu pasado..."

Comenzaría de nuevo su vida, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si su doloroso pasado jamás hubiera existido...

"Y esperaré ansiosa el día en que pueda ver en ti una verdadera sonrisa, las lágrimas en tus ojos, tu ceño fruncido ó el nerviosismo en el sudor de tu frente... Porque debes poder hacerlo Sójirou... debes relajarte y dejar fluir libremente tus sentimientos... porque ante todo eres humano y necesitas desahogarte y reír o llorar, demostrarle a los demás lo que sientes por ellos..."

No bastaron más palabras para comprender su significado y mucho menos para convencerlo, lo haría. Le demostraría a Kaoru cuanto empezaría a quererla desde ahora en adelante y no encontró mejor forma para hacerlo que mediante ése abrazo. Porque además de transmitirle su agradecimiento a través de ése sutil contacto, le había probado que podía demostrar sus sentimientos, los que de ahora en adelante no escondería, especialmente los dirigidos a ella...

**----------------------------------------------**

_Y? Qué les pareció? Por si no se entiende ésta última parte, les diré que los dichos que se encuentran entre comillas y al centro son las palabras que recuerda Sójirou le dijo Kaoru mientras él estaba inconsciente si?. Nos vemos en una semana!_


End file.
